wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie/Dzień szesnasty
Śpiew koników polnych, tak żywy i bezustanny w Andaluzji, wcześnie rozbudził mnie ze snu. Powaby natury coraz silniej działały na moją duszę. Wyszedłem z namiotu, aby przypatrzyć się połyskowi pierwszych promieni słońca, roztaczających się po niezmierzonym widnokręgu. Pomyślałem o Rebece. - Ma słuszność - rzekłem sam do siebie - że woli rozkosze życia ludzkiego i materialnego od czczych marzeń idealnego świata, do którego i tak prędzej czy później się dostaniemy. Czy liż na tej ziemi nie znajdujemy dość rozmaitych uczuć, rozkosznych wrażeń, ażeby używać ich podczas krótkiego naszego pobytu? - Podobne uwagi zaprzątnęły mnie przez chwilę, po czym, widząc, że wszyscy udają się do jaskini na śniadanie, zwróciłem kroki w tę samą stronę. Posilaliśmy się jak ludzie oddychający powietrzem gór i po zaspokojeniu głodu prosiliśmy naczelnika Cyganów, aby raczył dalej ciągnąć swoje opowiadanie, co też uczynił w tych słowach: DALSZY CIĄG HISTORII NACZELNIKA CYGANÓW Mówiłem wam, że przybyliśmy na drugi nasz nocleg w drodze z Madrytu do Burgos i że znajdowaliśmy się tam z młodą dziewczyną, zakochaną w młodym chłopcu przebranym za mulnika, synu Marii de Torres. Ta ostatnia powiedziała nam, że hrabia Rovellas leżał prawie martwy na drugim końcu szranków, podczas gdy młody nieznajomy na przeciwnej stronie śmiertelnym ciosem ugodził byka gotującego się dobić swoją ofiarę. Co dalej się stało, sama Maria de Torres wam powie. DALSZY CIĄG HISTORII MARII DE TORRES Jak tylko straszliwy byk powalił się we własnej krwi, służba hrabiego poskoczyła swemu panu na pomoc. Ranny nie dawał żadnego znaku życia; położono go na nosze i zaniesiono do domu. Widowisko przerwano i wszyscy rozeszli się do domów. Tego samego wiec/ora dowiedzieliśmy się, że Rovellas wyszedł z niebezpieczeństwa. Nazajutrz mąż mój posłał z zapytaniem o jego zdrowie. Paź nasz długo nie powracał, nareszcie przyniósł nam list zawarty w tych słowach: Senor pułkowniku! Przeczytawszy list niniejszy, Wasza Miłość przekona się, że łaska Stwórcy raczyła mi pozostawić ostatki sił. Jednakowoż nieznośne boleści, jakich doznaję w piersiach, każą mi powątpiewać o zupełnym wyleczeniu. Wiesz zapewne, senor don Henryku, ze Opatrzność obdarzyła mnie mnogimi dobrami tego świata. Pewna ich część przeznaczam nieznajomemu, który narażał dni swoje dla ocalenia moich. Z reszty nie mogę uczynić lepszego użytku, jak składając ją u stóp nieporównanej Elwiry de Noruńa. Racz więc senor oświadczyć jej ode mnie szczere i prawe uczucia, jakie wzbudziła w tym, który może wkrótce stanie się garstką popiołu i prochu, ale któremu niebo pozwala jeszcze podpisywać się jako hrabia Rovellas, margrabia de Vera Lonza y Cruz Velada, dziedziczny komandor Talla Verde y Rio Floro, pan na Tolasquez y Riga Fuera y Mendez y Lonzos, y otros, y otros, y otros Dziwi cię to, senora, że pamiętam tyle tytułów, ale żartami nazywaliśmy nimi moją siostrę, tak że nareszcie wyuczyliśmy się ich na pamięć. Skoro tylko mąż mój otrzymał ten list, przeczytał nam go i zapytał moją siostrę, co ma odpowiedzieć. Elwira odrzekła, że we wszystkim zastosuje się do rad mego męża, ale przy tym dodała, że przymioty hrabiego mniej ją uderzyły od wygórowanej miłości własnej, która przebija się w jego słowach i uczynkach. Mój mąż doskonale zrozumiał prawdziwe znaczenie tych słów i odpisał hrabiemu, że Elwira jest jeszcze zbyt młoda, aby mogła cenić jego uczucia, że jednak przyłącza się do modłów, które zanoszono o jego wyzdrowienie. Hrabia bynajmniej nie przyjął tej odpowiedzi za odmowną, przeciwnie, wszędzie mówił o swoim małżeństwie z Elwirą jako o rzeczy zupełnie już ułożonej, my zaś tymczasem wyjechaliśmy do Villaca. Dom nasz, na samym końcu miasteczka, jakby na wsi, znajdował się w czarującym położeniu. Wewnętrzne urządzenie dorównywało widokowi. Naprzeciwko naszego mieszkania stała chata wieśniacza, ozdobiona ze szczególniejszym smakiem. Ganek ocieniała masa kwiatów, okna były wielkie i przezroczyste, obok wznosiła się mała ptaszarnia, słowem, wszystko oddychało starannością i świeżością. Powiedziano nam, że domek ten został zakupiony przez pewnego labradora z Murcji. Rolnicy, których w naszej prowincji nazywają labradorami, należą do klasy pośredniej między drobną szlachtą a włościanami. Późno już było, gdy dostaliśmy się do Villaca. Zaczęliśmy od zwiedzenia naszego domu od strychu aż do piwnicy, po czym kazaliśmy wynieść krzesła przed drzwi i zasiedliśmy do czekolady. Mąż mój żartował z Elwiry, mówiąc o ubóstwie domu, w którym raczyła mieszkać przyszła hrabina Rovellas. Moja siostra przyjmowała jego żarty dość wesoło. Wkrótce potem ujrzeliśmy wracający z pola pług, zaprzężony w cztery potężne woły. Krępy chłopak poganiał je, za nim zaś postępował młody człowiek pod ramię z równą mu prawie wiekiem dziewczyną. Młody labrador miał szlachetną postawę i gdy zbliżył się do nas, poznałyśmy w nim z Elwirą wybawcę Rovellasa. Mąż mój nie zwrócił na niego uwagi, ale siostra rzuciła mi spojrzenie, które doskonale zrozumiałam. Młodzieniec ukłonił nam się, jak człowiek, który nie chce zawierać znajomości, i wszedł do swego domku. Towarzyszka jego bacznie nam się przypatrywała. - Piękna para, nieprawdaż? - rzekła dona Manuela, nasza gospodyni. - Jak to, piękna para? - zawołała Elwira. - Więc to małżeństwo? - Nie inaczej - odparła Manuela - i jeżeli mam prawdę powiedzieć, jest to związek zawarty przeciw woli rodziców. Jakaś porwana dziewczyna. Nikt tu o tym nie wątpi; zaraz poznaliśmy, że to nie są wieśniacy. Mąż mój zapytał Elwiry, dlaczego się tak obruszyła, i dodał: - Mógłby kto mniemać, że to nasz tajemniczy śpiewak. W tej chwili w domku naprzeciwko usłyszeliśmy przygrywki na gitarze i głos, który potwierdził podejrzenia mego męża. - Dziwna rzecz - zauważył - ale ponieważ człowiek ten jest żonaty, przeto serenady jego należały zapewne do jednej z naszych sąsiadek. - Ja zaś - dodała Elwira - byłam pewna, że pieśni te były przeznaczone dla mnie. Roześmialiśmy się z jej prostoduszności i przestaliśmy o tym mówić. Przez sześć tygodni, które przepędziliśmy w Villaca, okiennice domku naprzeciwko były zamknięte i nie widzieliśmy więcej naszych sąsiadów. Zdaje się nawet, że przed nami opuścili miasteczko. Po upływie tego czasu dowiedzieliśmy się, że Rovellas przyszedł już nieco do zdrowia i że walki byków mają się znowu rozpocząć, wszelako bez osobistego uczestnictwa hrabiego. Wróciliśmy do Segowii, gdzie od razu wpadliśmy na same uroczystości, biesiady, widowiska i bale. Zabiegi hrabiego wzruszyły serce Elwiry i wesele odbyło się z nie widzianym dotąd przepychem. W trzy tygodnie po ślubie hrabia dowiedział się, że położono koniec jego wygnaniu i że wolno mu pokazać się na dworze. Z radością mówił o wprowadzeniu tam mojej siostry. Wszelako przed wyjazdem z Segowii chciał dowiedzieć się o nazwisku swego wybawcy, kazał więc ogłosić, że kto mu doniesie o miejscu pobytu nieznajomego torreadora, otrzyma w nagrodę sto sztuk złota, każda po osiem pistolów. Nazajutrz odebrał następujący list: Panie hrabio! Zadajesz pan sobie niepotrzebny trud. Zaniechaj zamiaru poznania człowieka, który ocalił ci życie, i poprzestań na przekonaniu, ze zgubiłeś go na wieki. Rovellas pokazał ten list memu mężowi i rzekł mu wyniośle, że pismo to pochodzi bez wątpienia od jakiegoś współzalotnika. że nie wiedział, iż Elwira miała z kim przedtem miłosne stosunki, i że w takim razie nigdy nie byłby pojął jej za żonę. Mój mąż prosił hrabiego, aby raczył być ostrożniejszy w swoich słowach. i odtąd zerwał z nim wszelkie stosunki. O wyjeździe na dwór zupełnie przestano myśleć. Rovellas stał się ponury i popędliwy. Cała jego miłość własna obróciła się w zazdrość, a zazdrość w zatajoną gwałtowność. Mąż opowiedział mi treść bezimiennego listu; doszliśmy do wniosku, że wieśniak z Villaca musiał być przebranym kochankiem. Poleciliśmy wywiedzieć się bliższych szczegółów, ale nieznajomy znikł, sprzedawszy swój domek. Elwira była przy nadziei, tailiśmy więc przed nią powody zmiany uczuć jej małżonka. Dobrze je spostrzegła, ale nie wiedziała, czemu tę nagłą obojętność przypisać. Hrabia oświadczył jej, że nie chcąc zakłócać jej spokoju, postanowił przenieść się do innego mieszkania. Widywał Elwirę tylko w godzinach obiadowych, rozmowa wtedy ciężko się wlokła i prawie zawsze przybierała szyderską barwę. Gdy siostra moja zbliżała się do chwili rozwiązania, Rovellas wymyślił ważne sprawy, które wzywały go do Kadyksu, a w tydzień potem ujrzeliśmy urzędowego posłańca, który oddał list Elwirze, prosząc ją, aby raczyła go przeczytać wobec świadków. Zebraliśmy się wszyscy i usłyszeliśmy, co następuje: Pani! Odkryłem twoje stosunki z don Sanchem de Peńa Sombre. Od dawna domyślałem się zdrady, ale pobyt jego w Villaca przekonał mnie o twojej niegodziwości, niezgrabnie pokrytej przez siostrę don Sancha, która udawała jego żonę. Bez wątpienia, moje bogactwa, dawały mi pierwszeństwo; nie będziesz ich jednak podzielała, gdyż się już więcej nie zobaczymy. Wszelako zapewnię twój los, chociaż nie przyznam dziecka, które nosisz w twym łonie. Elwira nie doczekała końca tego pisma i przy pierwszych słowach padła zemdlona. Mój mąż pojechał tegoż wieczora, ażeby pomścić krzywdę mojej siostry. Rovellas tylko co wsiadł był na okręt i popłynął do Ameryki. Mąż zabrał się na drugi okręt, ale straszliwa burza obu ich pochłonęła. Elwira wydała na świat dziewczynę, którą widzisz tu ze mną, i dwa dni potem umarła. Jakim sposobem ja zostałam przy życiu, nie Pojmuję, ale sądzę, że nadmiar mojej boleści dał mi siłę do zniesienia jej. Dziewczynka otrzymała na chrzcie imię Elwiry. Przypominała mi moją siostrę, a że poza mną nie miała nikogo na świecie, postanowiłam poświęcić jej moje życie. Zaczęłam starać się o zapewnienie jej puścizny po ojcu. Powiedziano mi, że należy się udać do sądu meksykańskiego. Pisałam do Ameryki. Oznajmiono mi, że spadek został podzielony między dwudziestu dalszych krewnych i że dobrze wiedziano, że Rovellas nie przyznał dziecka mojej siostry. Cały mój dochód nie byłby wystarczył na opłacenie dwudziestu kart procedury sądowej. Poprzestałam więc na potwierdzeniu w Segowii urodzenia i stanu Elwiry, sprzedałam nasz dom w mieście i wyjechałam do Villaca z moim blisko trzyletnim Lonzetem i Elwirą, która miała tyleż miesięcy. Największym moim zmartwieniem był widok domku, w którym mieszkał niegdyś przeklęty nieznajomy, pałający tajemniczą miłością do mojej siostry. Nareszcie przyzwyczaiłam się i dzieci moje stały się jedyną dla mnie pociechą. Już blisko rok upływał od czasu, jak mieszkałam w Villaca, gdy pewnego dnia otrzymałam z Ameryki list następującej treści: Pani! Niniejsze pismo przesyła, ci nieszczęśliwy, którego pełna uszanowania miłość stała się przyczyną nieszczęść twojej rodziny. Szacunek, jaki miałem dla nieodżałowanej Elwiry, był może większy od miłości, której na pierwszy jej widok doznałem. Zaledwie więc wtedy ośmielałem się dać słyszeć mój głos i moją gitarę, gdy ulica była już pusta i nie miałem świadków mojej śmiałości. Gdy hrabia Rovellas oświadczył się niewolnikiem wdzięków, krępujących moją wolność, naówczas uznałem za stosowne zataić w sobie najlżejsze iskierki płomienia, który mógł stać się zgubny dla twojej siostry. Dowiedziawszy się jednak, ze miałyście panie przepędzić pewien czas w Villaca, poważyłem się nabyć mały domek i tam, ukryty za żaluzjami, spoglądałem niekiedy na tę, do której nie ośmieliłem się nigdy przemówić, a tym mniej oświadczyć jej moje uczucia. Miałem przy sobie siostrę, która uchodziła za moją żonę, dla usunięcia wszelkich pozorów mogących wzbudzić podejrzenie, że jestem przebranym kochankiem. Niebezpieczna choroba mojej matki wezwała nas do niej, a za moim powrotem Elwira nosiła już nazwisko hrabiny Rovellas. Opłakałem stratę szczęścia, na które wszakże nigdy nie byłbym się poważył podnieść oczu, i poszedłem ukryć mój żal w puszczach drugiej polowy świata. Tam to doszła mnie wiadomość o niegodziwościach, jakich byłem niewinną przyczyną, i o występku, o który oskarżono moją miłość, pełną czci i poszanowania. Oświadczam więc, że hrabia Rovellas haniebnie skłamał utrzymując, że mój szacunek dla nieporównanej Elwiry mógł być przyczyną, dla której stałem się ojcem jej dziecięcia. Oświadczam, że jest to fałsz, i przysięgam na wiarę i zbawienie - nikogo innego nie pojąć za żonę, jak tylko córkę boskiej Elwiry. Będzie to dostateczny do-wód, że nie jest ona moją córką. Na poświadczenie tej prawdy klnę się na Najświętszą Pannę i drogocenną krew Jej Syna, który oby mi towarzyszył w ostatniej godzinie. Don Sancho de Peńa Sombre P.S. Poleciłem potwierdzić ten list corregidorowi Acapulco; racz pani to samo uczynić w trybunale w Segowii. Zaledwie skończyłam czytać ten list, gdy powstałam z miejsca, przeklinając don Sancha i jego miłość pełną poszanowania. - Ach, niegodziwcze - mówiłam - dziwaku, szatanie, lucyperze! dlaczegóż byk, którego zabiłeś w naszych oczach, raczej z ciebie nie dobył wnętrzności? Twój przeklęty szacunek spowodował śmierć mego męża i siostry. Pozbawiłeś to biedne dziecko majętności, mnie skazałeś na życie łez i nędzy, a teraz przychodzisz żądać na małżonkę dziesięciomiesięczne dziecię - niech cię niebo... niech cię piekło... Wypowiedziawszy wszystko, co miałam na sercu, pojechałam do Segowii, gdzie kazałam potwierdzić list don Sancha. Przybywszy do miasta, znalazłam interesy nasze w jak najgorszym stanie. Wypłaty za sprzedany dom zatrzymano za roczne pensje, które dawaliśmy pięciu kawalerom maltańskim, wsparcie zaś pobierane przez mego męża, mnie przestano wypłacać. Ułożyłam się ostatecznie z pięciu kawalerami i sześciu zakonnicami, tak że za cały majątek został mi tylko dom w Villaca z przyległościami. Schronienie to stało się dla mnie tym droższe i powróciłam do niego z większą niż kiedykolwiek przyjemnością. Zastałam dzieci zdrowe i wesołe. Zatrzymałam kobietę, która miała o nie pierwsze starania, zresztą jeden służący i drugi chłopiec od pługa składali całą moją służbę. Tym sposobem żyłam bez zbytku, ale i bez nędzy. Urodzenie moje i urząd, jaki mąż mój zajmował, nadawały mi znaczenie w całym miasteczku i każdy, czym mógł, tym mi się przysługiwał. Tak minęło sześć lat - obym nigdy w życiu nie doznała była nieszczęśliwszych. Pewnego dnia alkad naszego miasteczka przyszedł do mnie; wiedział on dobrze o szczególnym oświadczeniu don Sancha. Trzymając w ręku madrycką gazetę, rzekł: - Pozwól pani, abym ci powinszował świetnego małżeństwa, jakie oczekuje twoją siostrzenicę. Przeczytaj pani ten oto artykuł: Don Sancho de Peńa Sombre, wyświadczywszy królowi ważne usługi, tak przez nabycie dwóch prowincji bogatych w miny srebra, położonych na północy Nowego Meksyku, jako też przez roztropność, z jaką uśmierzył powstanie w Cuzco, zostaje wyniesiony do godności granda hiszpańskiego z tytułem hrabiego de Peńa Velez. Jednocześnie Jego Królewska Mość raczył go wysłać na Wyspy Filipińskie w stopniu generalnego gubernatora. - Dzięki niech będą niebu - odpowiedziałam alkadowi. - Będzie miała Elwira jeżeli nie męża, to przynajmniej opiekuna. Oby mógł szczęśliwie powrócić z wysp, być mianowany wicekrólem Meksyku i pomóc nam w odzyskaniu naszego majątku. Życzenia moje w cztery lata potem zostały spełnione. Hrabia de Peńa Velez otrzymał godność wicekróla i wtedy napisałam do niego list, wstawiając się za moją siostrzenicą. Odpowiedział, że krzywdzę go okrutnie, sądząc, iż mógł zapomnieć o córce boskiej Elwiry, i że nie tylko nie jest winien podobnego zapomnienia, ale nadto uczynił już stosowne kroki w trybunale meksykańskim; proces będzie trwał długo, ale nie śmie przyśpieszać jego biegu, ponieważ pragnie poślubić moją siostrzenicę, nie wypada więc, ażeby dla własnej korzyści zmieniał zwyczaje sprawiedliwości. Poznałam. że don Sancho nie odstąpił od swego zamiaru. Wkrótce potem bankier z Kadyksu przysłał mi tysiąc sztuk złota, każda po osiem pistolów, nie chcąc powiedzieć, od kogo pochodzi ta suma. Domyśliłam się, że jest to grzeczność wicekróla, ale przez delikatność nie chciałam przyjąć ani nawet dotknąć tych pieniędzy i prosiłam bankiera, ażeby je umieścił w banku Asiento. Starałam się wszystkie te wypadki zachować w jak najściślejszej tajemnicy, ale ponieważ nie ma rzeczy. której by ludzie nie odkryli, dowiedziano się zatem w Villaca o zamiarach wicekróla względem mojej siostrzenicy i odtąd nie nazywano jej inaczej jak "małą wicekrólową". Elwira miała wówczas jedenaście lat; bez wątpienia innej dziewczynie marzenia te byłyby zawróciły głowę, ale jej serce i umysł skierowały się w inną stronę i stały się nieprzystępne próżności. Na nieszczęście, za późno spostrzegłam, że od dziecięcych lat nauczyła się wymawiać wyrazy miłości, przedmiotem zaś tych uczuć przedwczesnych był mały jej brat cioteczny, Lonzeto. Często myślałam o rozłączeniu ich, ale nie wiedziałam, co począć z moim synem. Napominałam siostrzenicę i zyskałam tylko, że odtąd kryła się przede mną. Wiesz, senora, że na prowincji zabawa nasza składa się jedynie z czytania romansów lub nowel i deklamowania melodramatycznych ballad przy towarzyszeniu gitary. Posiadaliśmy w Villaca ze dwadzieścia tomów tej pięknej literatury i pożyczaliśmy je jedni drugim. Zakazałam Elwirze brać którąkolwiek z tych książek do ręki, ale gdy pomyślałam o zakazie, już ona umiała je na pamięć. Dziwna rzecz, że mały mój Lonzeto miał umysł równie skłonny do romantyczności. Oboje rozumieli się doskonale i kryli przede mną, co nie przychodziło im z wielką trudnością, wiadomo bowiem, że co się tyczy tych rzeczy, matki i ciotki równie krótko widzą jak mężowie. Domyślałam się jednakże oszukaństwa i chciałam umieścić Elwirę w klasztorze, ale nie miałam na to dość pieniędzy. Okazuje się, że bynajmniej nie uczyniłam tego, com była powinna, i mała dziewczyna, zamiast być uszczęśliwiona z tytułu wicekrólowej, wyobraziła sobie, że jest nieszczęśliwą kochanką, straszną ofiarą losu, sławną przez swoje cierpienia. Udzieliła tych pięknych myśli swemu bratu ciotecznemu i oboje postanowili bronić świętych praw miłości przeciw okrutnym wyrokom przeznaczenia. Trwało to przez trzy lata i tak skrycie, że niczego się nie domyślałam. Pewnego dnia zaszłam ich w moim kurniku w najtragiczniejszych postawach. Elwira leżała na kojcu, trzymając chustkę i zalewając się łzami; Lonzeto, klęcząc koło niej, również z całych sił płakał. Zapytałam, co tu robią. Odpowiedzieli, że powtarzają scenę z romansu Fuen de Rozas y Linda Mora. Tym razem domyśliłam się wszystkiego i poznałam, że prawdziwa miłość zaczyna błyskać spod tych komedii. Udałam, że nie spostrzegłam niczego, ale czym prędzej poszłam do proboszcza, ażeby się poradzić, co mam czynić w tym wypadku. Proboszcz, zastanowiwszy się chwilę, rzekł, że napisze do jednego ze swoich przyjaciół, duchownego, który będzie mógł wziąć Lonzeta do siebie, tymczasem zaś kazał mi odprawić nowennę do Najświętszej Panny i dobrze drzwi zamykać od sypialnego pokoju Elwiry. Podziękowałam mu za radę, zaczęłam odprawiać nowennę do Najświętszej Panny i zamykać drzwi od pokoju sypialnego Elwiry, ale na nieszczęście nie pomyślałam o oknie. Pewnej nocy posłyszałam szmer u mojej siostrzenicy. Otworzyłam nagle drzwi i znalazłam ją śpiącą z Lonzetem. Wyskoczyli oboje w koszulach z łóżka i padłszy mi do nóg oświadczyli, że są sobie poślubieni. - Któż was pożenił? - zawołałam. - Jakiż ksiądz dopuścił się tej niegodziwości? - Wybacz, pani - odpowiedział Lonzeto z powagą - żaden ksiądz się w to nie mieszał. Pobraliśmy się pod wielkim kasztanem. Bóg natury przyjął nasze przysięgi, a rumiana zorza nas pobłogosławiła. Świadkami naszymi były ptaszki, śpiewające z rozkoszy na widok naszego szczęścia. Tak to zachwycająca Linda Mora stała się małżonką mężnego Fuen de Rozas, zresztą wszystko to jest wydrukowane. - Ach, nieszczęśliwe dzieci - zawołałam - nie jesteście połączeni świętym związkiem i nigdy nie możecie być nim połączeni. Czyliż nie wiesz, hultaju, że Elwira jest twoją cioteczną siostrą? Rozpacz tak gwałtowna mnie ogarnęła, że nie miałam nawet sił czynić im wyrzutów. Kazałam Lonzetowi wyjść z pokoju, sama zaś rzuciłam się na łóżko Elwiry i oblałam je gorzkimi łzami. Gdy naczelnik Cyganów domawiał tych słów, przypomniał sobie, że ma ważną sprawę do załatwienia, i prosił nas o pozwolenie odejścia. Po jego oddaleniu się Rebeka rzekła do mnie: - Dzieci te mocno mnie zajmują. Miłość wydała mi się zachwycająca w rysach Mulata Tanzai i Zulejki, musiała być jednak daleko powabniejsza, gdy ożywiała pięknego Lonzeta i czarującą Elwirę. Była to grupa Amora i Psyche. - Szczęśliwe to porównanie - odpowiedziałem - wróży, że wkrótce uczynisz tyle postępu w nauce, którą głosił Owidiusz, co w twoich badaniach nad księgami Enocha i Atlasa. - Mniemam - dodała Rebeka - że nauka, o której mówisz, jest może niebezpieczniejsza od tych, którym dotąd się poświęcałam, i że miłość, podobnie jak kabała, ma również swoją stronę czarodziejską. - Co się tyczy kabały - rzekł Ben Mamun - oznajmiam wam, że Żyd Wieczny Tułacz tej nocy przebył Góry Armeńskie i śpiesznym krokiem zbliża się do nas. Cała magia tak mnie już znudziła, że nie słuchałem, gdy zaczynano o niej rozmawiać. Oddaliłem się więc i poszedłem na polowanie. Wróciłem dopiero na wieczerzę. Naczelnik dokądś wyszedł, zasiadłem więc do stołu z jego córkami. Kabalista ani jego siostra wcale się nie pokazali. To sam na sam z dwiema młodymi dziewczętami zmieszało mnie cokolwiek. Zdawało mi się jednak, że to nie one, ale moje kuzynki zaszczyciły mnie swymi odwiedzinami w namiocie, ale kto były te kuzynki: szatany, czy też prawdziwe ziemianki, z tego w żaden sposób nie umiałem zdać sobie sprawy. Category:Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie